The Panther
by Pinkpanther
Summary: When Sir Myles and the King's council discover a crime spree that will soon take place among the nobles, he calls home his best spy and detective, the Panther. Ch.9 up!
1. Meeting of King & Council

The Panther 

By Pinkpanther~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
King Jon, the Queen and his council sat in a Sir Myles' study. The council currently consisted of Sir (or depending on who you asked) Lady Kel, Sirs' Alanna, Raoul, Neal, Cleon, Myles, and Gary as well as Numair, Buri and Crown Prince Roald. They were all clustered around the main table. To anyone passing by, it would seem that they were having an elegant tea. In actual fact, there were extensive protection shields covering entire room. No one would have seen the secret documents spread out on the table. Sir Myles looked at the sheath of paper in his hand. "So you see, Jon, we really are facing some serious trouble. By the looks of it, there is a band of at least a dozen nobles, maybe from the Copper Isles, who are very suspicious." 

"Interesting. So Myles, you're saying that they're planning something to weaken the kingdom but we have no evidence at all?" questioned Thayet. 

Myles sighed. "That is the exact problem. We've heard rumors that they may be planning to start by stealing jewels, breaking ties and maybe even kidnapping. But my other sources say, that they aren't planning anything important yet, just an upper-class crime spree." 

"Judging by the sort of crime that they seem to have done in the past, it's not something that the servants know about - it would have to be amongst the nobles." pointed out Alanna 

"Can't any of your 'contacts' do anything?" asked Jon 

"Most of them have tried, but most aren't up to it." replied Myles. "But I do have one absolutely brilliant spy, the Panther. This one was trained in the arts of stealth while undercover amongst the Rogue. The Panther is proficient in all manners of weaponry as well as several languages. " 

"Panther?" Frowned Kel. "Isn't that the name that people were whispering about last year during the hushed up scandal in Carthak?" 

"Yes, that's the one. Ladies and gentlemen, I think that it's time to call the Panther home." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So what do you guys think? Please review and give me some hints and suggestions. I'm hoping to dream up some longer chapters. I don't think that this will be a romance, unless a lot of people ask. REVIEW! 


	2. Arrival of a court lady

The Panther ~Ch.2  
  
by Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So tell me again, why do we have to bake out here in the sun just because there's yet another court lady coming?" complained Cleon.  
  
"You should be used to this by now." replied Kel, shading her eyes against the brilliant sun. It was an extraordinarily hot summer day, and there was no sign of a breeze yet. They were standing in a courtyard that was used mainly for welcoming new people and made to look like a garden. Bees were humming drowsily about their business and the flowers were at full bloom. (Of course, the fact that the flowers were given magical help also made them last at full bloom for several months.) There were flowers everywhere and a fountain bubbled cheerfully in the corner. "You know that as members of the King's Council, we represent the King at minor events. Like welcoming new ladies to court, and showing them around. "  
  
"This is so annoying. I hate these things. Those husband-hunters always size up every man that comes along, looking to see if we're rich or not, if we've got lots of titles and land. Most of them are completely brainless except in ways to gossip and make a scandal! You know what my aunt did last time I went home without Buri? She decided to give a party to welcome me and invited "every single eligible maiden" in every fief for leagues around!" moaned Sir Raoul.  
  
"Sir Raoul!" scolded Kel. "That was highly unchivalrous of you!"  
  
"But dewdrop, it's true!" said Cleon. "At the last ball we went to, I went without you and I was completely surrounded by this group of giggling girls. All they wanted me around for was to fetch them punch and fan them!"  
  
Neal and a group of squires arrived. "No sign of her yet?" asked Neal  
  
"No, Neal. I think she should be here soon though. It's past mid-morning already."  
  
The squires milled around as the knights talked. Leaning closer, Neal whispered "You remember how easily love-sick I was before I met my darling Yamani? Well, those squires over there heard that this girl is a real beauty. They saw me coming and decided to welcome her. " He gestured and they all leaned in closer. "If she's like most of the other court ladies, she'll wrap them around her finger and have them writing poetry (most of it bad) and sighing over her."  
  
Kel nodded and smiled. She was happy to have escaped this fate of being a useless doll that adorned the court. She was much happier being a knight, even if she did have bruises, aches and pains all the time.  
  
The knights chatted about different things as the minutes went by.  
  
At about an hour before lunch, they heard the rattle of hoofs on cobblestones.  
  
They all stood up, brushing their uniforms off. Kel looked over at the squires and almost laughed. They reminded her so much of the times when she and other squires greeted other ladies and how the other squires (especially Neal) had mooned over them. The squires were now looking at each other, trying to straighten their tunics, buff their nails and flatten down their hair.  
  
A carriage clattered into the courtyard and the knights and squires stood at attention. It wasn't just any plain carriage though. This one was pink and had curly silver trimmings. But most unbelievably, this one actually had roses and lilies that seemed to be growing out of it. It was pulled by four pretty mares with ribbons woven throughout their manes and tails. The curtains were rich cranberry velvet, covered with the daintiest white lace and pulled back partially by a matching creme satin ribbon. "Yep, definitely a girl." commented Cleon.  
  
The carriage drew to a stop in front of the group. The coachman got down and walked to the door. All eyes were on the door as he turned the handle with silver filigree and beautiful tiger's eye gems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to J-Kid for the nice review. I did try to make this one longer. If this story works out, I might write a prequel about the scandal.  
  
And now dear readers, I need some help. What is the name of Roald's fiancee and Neal's girlfriend? If there is romance later, I don't intend to break up any couples. I hope to dream up some more soon - I think I've got a plot outline already but details need to be fine-tuned. Anyway, please review. Thank you! 


	3. Meet Lady Katarina Lilian Felina

The Panther ~Ch.2  
  
by Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Just a little note, I've been trying to portray Lilian as a cheerful, bubbly sort of girl who chatters all the time.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All eyes were glued to the carriage door. A slender, lace gloved hand reached out to take the hand of the coachman. Kel could just hear the chorus of "ohhh's" behind her from the group of squires. The delicate looking lady stepped out gracefully. She wore a full-skirted, short- sleeved dress of the palest pink trimmed with tiny ruffles and lace. Her hair was black silk and swept to the top of her head. It was held in place with a tiara of what appeared to be rosebuds dipped in gold. Her eyes were a rich dark brown. Around her neck was a large tiger's eye gem.  
  
Remembering his manners and duties as a knight, Raoul stepped forward. "Welcome, my lady, to Corus the capital of Tortall."  
  
"Why thank you, Sir ...?" the lady, girl really, smiled.  
  
"Raoul, milady."  
  
"How do you do? My goodness, this courtyard is quite pretty. That fountain sounds and looks so refreshing. But now my good sir, won't you introduce me to all the others?"  
  
"Certainly, milady. Allow me to present Sirs Neal, Cleon and Kel. The group over there are the senior squires."  
  
"Lady Kel? I've heard so much about you! You're the second lady knight aren't you? I watched one of your tournaments when you were still a squire - you were quite magnificent! I just cannot wait to have a fine chat with you. I do hope you come visit me sometime, it'll be simply lovely to have a good girl to girl talk." she bubbled.  
  
It was at this point that they all noticed that no one had informed them the name of this lady. Kel spoke up warmly.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. But I'm afraid that we have not been told your name."  
  
"Oh dear me. I'm so terribly sorry, in this excitement I simply forgot my manners! Do forgive me, won't you? I am the Lady Katarina Lilian Felina of Fief Alderton. But do please, all of you call me Lilian or Lily. And now, what shall I do with the carriage and my driver?"  
  
"Stephan Groomsman will take care of the horses and he will show your driver where to stay, Lady Lilian."  
  
"Oh thank you so much." she smiled flirtatiously at squires. "However, I am rather tired now, the journey was quite rough and I've been travelling for so long, is there someone who would be able to show me to my rooms? I suppose that we will having lunch in the main dining hall? Is it at noon exactly?"  
  
Sir Raoul motioned to the squires. "I'm very sure, my lady, that at least a few of the squires would be more than willing to help." Beckoning with his hand, several of the more older and bolder squires rushed over.  
  
"Would you please show Lady Lilian to her suite? I trust you'll find it quite comfortable, my lady. It is in the wing of the palace overlooking the Royal Forest."  
  
"Thank you very much! I hope to see all of you at lunch." beamed the girl. She swept a curtsy that would have been the envy of the convent teachers themselves. "And so," she smiled to the squires, "shall we be off?"  
  
The knights watched, amused as the squires fell over themselves to help her, and to lead the way, trying to out-do each other in the knowledge of the palace where they had all lived for several years. As her cheerful voice faded into the distance, Neal whistled. "Now that was definitely a court lady. She's got the looks, the manners, sense of behaviour...."  
  
"You sound like you're talking about a trained poodle!" interrupted Kel.  
  
"Ah, but she is almost. Anyway, Kel, don't get jealous." soothed Cleon "You know I don't have eyes for anyone else."  
  
Raoul laughed. "Good thing that everyone knows about me and Buri and Neal and Yukimi. Otherwise, knowing the way these ladies behave, it would be the same as being stalked by a very demanding shadow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the knights left the courtyard, Stephan Groomsman came out. As he fussed over the horses as all horse-lovers do, a man on a tall chestnut gelding clattered into the yard.  
  
"You there sir!" he called. "Would you be able to see to the comfort of my horse!" He slipped down from the horse and handed a few gold nobles to Stephan. "See that he is well taken care of please."  
  
"Certainly, sir. And your name my lord is...?"  
  
"The Lord Edmund of Meadowburgh. I've just come to court and plan to stay awhile."  
  
"Very good sir." said Stephan, pocketing the coins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To lakergal, Thank you for the suggestions! I always enjoy learning something to help me improve my writing.  
  
Did you like it? Review please! There's few things more depressing than writing a nice detailed, long story that's read by no one. Just let me know you're reading it. Also, tell me if you want any romance between Lilian and a TP character or an original one. Thanks! 


	4. Lunch

The Panther ~Ch.4  
  
by Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, a bell sounded throughout the palace - the bell for lunch. As pages, squires and knights hurried towards the dining hall, Kel, Cleon and Neal walked up the stairs towards the suite overlooking the Forest where Lady Lilian was staying. "Hurry up." ordered Kel. "You know we're not supposed to be late for meals."  
  
"I'm walking as fast as my legs will let me!" answered Cleon.  
  
The trio was supposed to escort Lilian to lunch as well as show her around after. They paused in front of a long, airy corridor. 'Which suite is she in?" asked Kel. Neal looked at the scrap of parchment in his hand. "The head of the maids said that she's in the third door on the left." They continued on, past golden statues, beautiful paintings and heavy velvet draperies. It was very obvious that in this wing of the palace lived the very rich nobles. "Ah, here it is." said Cleon, stopping in front of the third door. On either side of the door was a large vase of roses and ferns. On the golden nameplate, "Lady Katarina Lilian F., Fief Alderton" was inscribed in very ornate, flowery letters.  
  
Kel stood up next to the door and knocked. "Come in!" called a voice.  
  
Opening the door, a ray of sunshine hit them in the face. Next to Kel, Cleon dropped his mouth in shock. The room practically cried out the owner's wealth. There were luxurious velvety carpets and gorgeous dark curtains with golden cord tassels. The balcony window had delicate lacy white drapes and pink ribbons tying them back. A light breeze scented with the perfume of the roses and lilies around the room tickled their noses. What caught Kel's attention though were the lucky cat statues on the mantlepiece. They were arranged neatly in size, ranging from miniscule to nearly a foot in size. "Lady Keladry, Sir Cleon and Sir Neal! How nice of you to come!" sang out Lady Lilian, dropping a book, standing up from a pouffy armchair and sweeping a grand curtsy.  
  
The trio bowed. "I see you have settled in quite nicely." smiled Kel. "By the way, please call me Kel. We were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch. We usually eat with the squires."  
  
"But of course! How kind of you. I was wondering how I'd ever find my way to the hall! Let me just get my gloves and I will be out with you shortly! By the way," she added "just sit down and make yourselves at home! There are some simply scrumptious chocolates in the box on the table over there" she gestured "so do try some." She bounced out into the adjoining room. Cleon rushed over to try the dark chocolates on the table, while Kel and Neal looked at the decorations around the room.  
  
"There!" said Lilian, drawing on a fresh pair of lacy white gloves. "Shall we be off?"  
  
Closing the door behind them, the four young people trotted towards the dining hall. Listening at the door, Cleon breathed a sigh of relief. People had already started to eat. Being knights had its advantages, including the fact that it didn't matter if the others had started. When you were still in training, being late meant everyone had to wait.  
  
Opening the door, Neal, ever the gracious gentleman, motioned Kel and Lilian in. As Lilian entered, conversation suddenly died down, as all eyes (particularly masculine ones) turned towards them. Squires leaned over in little groups, wondering if they'd have the nerve to ask her to sit next to them. The ladies of the court immediately frowned and directed seemingly sweet looks which were actually glares at her. Some turned to their male lunch partners and tried to interest them in something else.  
  
"Over here, Neal!" waved a girl, and suddenly the tension was broken. Chatter rose again, and things went back to normal - except of course for the little glares and peeks.  
  
"May I present lady Katarina Lilian Felina of Fief Alderton." said Kel formally. "This is his highness Crown Prince Roald, her highness Princess Shinkokami, and my good friend, the Lady Yukimi."  
  
"Highnesses, Lady, I am honoured to be dining with you." murmured Lady Lilian, sweeping yet another curtsy with downcast eyes.  
  
"Enough of this." interrupted Roald, laughing. "Here in Tortall, we don't insist on all these formalities. Neal, pull up another few chairs, would you?"  
  
"Thank you, Sir Neal. So..."  
  
"Umm, yeah, so..." There was momentarily an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly Lady Lilian laughed merrily.  
  
"You know, there's really no need to be so formal. My teachers would be absolutely shocked if they heard me say this but since you're all close friends, and on a first name basis, please just call me Lily. And don't let me disturb you, I can go sit with some other ladies..."  
  
"Oh no, that's quite alright!" Kel protested. "Lily, why don't you tell us about yourself. Where did you go to school, what was growing up like, that kind of thing."  
  
"Hmmm, well, ever since I was small, my parents were always teaching me to be a proper young lady. I was also the only child, so I learned about managing our fief. When I was about eight, I begged my parents to send me to the convent school, and I learned how to be a noble lady." Here her normally cheerful voice became sad and a tiny bit bitter. "My parents were killed a year later, when bandits attacked our fief. Our fief is a merchant town, so they weren't expecting it. I was away at the time. After that, I studied hard and when I was only thirteen I convinced my teachers that I was a "perfect, noble lady". However, I managed to convince them that I was too young to marry so I spent the last few years amusing myself, visiting the court of Carthak and the Copper Isles, as well as some other places."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To J-Kid, thank you for the suggestions. I really appreciate the thought you put into them. Actually, the story (stories) I have planned aren't quite so complicated - you'll see. Thanks for your continued reviewing!  
  
To Jarna, thank you! Do you like the descriptions of the suite?  
  
To anne, thank you! I hope you keep reading.  
  
Wow! I'm so glad to see that there's people reading my story! Tell me, do you like the slow detailed pace? But actually, this story seems to be spinning itself - I've never had so many ideas for fics! 


	5. Presentation at court

The Panther ~Ch.5  
  
by Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You've had a busy life then." observed Neal.  
  
"Yes, I have." she replied. "Anyway, do tell me about your adventures as squires. I'm sure they must have been very interesting, especially when the war was going on."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the clock rang the first bell and the meal was almost finished, a page walked over, and bowing, he handed Lady Lilian a white card, with golden letters. Reading this, she suddenly exclaimed "Oh dear me! Can it be one o'clock already? The time has been passing by so fast! There's a ball of presentation tonight, and I'm supposed to be presented! Won't you all please excuse me, there's so much I have to do - get my hair done, a manicure, find a suitable dress, ..."  
  
"Certainly, my lady." answered Roald. "Would you like one of us to escort you back?"  
  
"That's so sweet of you but no thank you, I should be able to find my way back alright. I hope to see you all of you at the ball tonight!" curtsying, she glided quickly out of the dining hall, leaving behind more than a few sighing squires.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Neal.  
  
"She seems quite nice, but there's no trouble to tell that she was trained in a convent." smiled Kel  
  
"Yes." giggled Yuki. "Her manners could rival even a Master of Etiquette at the Yamani court!"  
  
"I suppose that she'll be flirting with every man that she sees tonight. I bet she'll wear a really low-cut dress with frills." said Cleon  
  
"Just so long as she doesn't try it with you." mock-growled Kel. "Still, she's really nice and friendly. I hope we can be friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Lilian hurried along the sun-drenched corridors of the expensive part of the palace. Reaching her room she unlocked the door, and slipped into her very feminine rooms. There was simply so much to do! First of all, what in the Mother's name should she wear? It was at times like this that she wished she had a maid. "I must remember to ask Kel about that." she thought. She rang the bell for the palace servants to bring bath water. In the meantime, she pulled open the door of her expensive teak wardrobe. It was filled to bursting with silks, satins and lacy things - and these were just the clothes for the summer! Running a hand along the dresses, she stood deep in the thought. "Too long, too warm, too plain, hmm..." There was a polite knock at the service door (these suites had two doors, one from the hallway for noble guests, the other door discreetly hidden in back for the servants). Opening the door, Lilian admitted a small team of maids. They were specially trained ladies' maids, so all curtsied politely and went to work. Within minutes, Lilian lay blissfully soaking in a delightful, hot bath, with a nourishing mask, and with one girl doing her manicure, and the others laying out things for the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Lady............" intoned the deep bass voice of the herald.  
  
"My Lord ..........." he droned.  
  
"The Baron ........." As each name was called, the person named descended the grandly sweeping staircase leading to the ballroom floor, and bowed or curtsyed. Since there had also been several 'graduates' of the local convent arriving that day, it was an unusually long list.  
  
"Sir ....................."  
  
Lady Lilian stood in the antechamber, waiting for her turn. Her head was confidently high and her back was straight, the way the teachers always taught. Waving a snowy-white fan with emeralds, she fanned herself with the bored look that all the convents taught to project an air of confidence. Inside however, her thoughts were rushing along.  
  
"Ah, my Lady Katarina Lilian of Alderton I presume." a voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Sir Myles. Pricking an eyebrow up delicately, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sir Myles? I haven't seen you since ages ago. I trust you are well?"  
  
"Quite, quite. My goodness you look lovely" He complimented her. His glance flickered momentarily towards the curious (and nosey) people still waiting like she was. "I am to be escorting you tonight on your way down."  
  
"Why thank you! My goodness, how do you live here all year round, this is simply SO exciting!" she gushed in a most empty-headed manner.  
  
"My Lord Edmund of Meadowburgh." called the herald.  
  
They turned to watch the handsome man stride out. "It will soon be your turn." Myles spoke. The room was now empty - she would be last to be presented.  
  
"My Lady Katarina Lilian Felina of Fief Alderton."  
  
Myles took her arm, and giving it a reassuring squeeze, they walked out into the bright lights.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel, Cleon, and Neal watched as the beautiful figure of Lady Lilian descended. (Yuki was attending Shinko and Roald at next to the Royal Family). Her gleaming black hair was full of beautiful flower-like jewels and the rosebud tiara was set high on her head. But the dress was gorgeous. It was the most girlish thing possible, and on anyone else would have looked silly. But it suited this girl perfectly. It was a graceful pink, and the chiffon-like material would have floated, except for the layers upon layers of ruffles. The neckline was, as Cleon had predicted, low, but tastefully so. The cluster of tea roses and ribbons on her shoulder added the perfect touch. She glided across the marble floors, in the peculiar trotting walk the ladies used so that their skirts would fan out. Grandly, she curtsyed to the Royal Family. The King aknowledged her with a nod. The background music ended, and the room was filled with applause for the new arrivals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Shining star, THANK YOU for reviewing each chapter! I'll be sure to read some of your writing as soon as I get a chance!  
  
To vistana, THANK YOU! If you keep reading, log-in so I can read something you've wrote.  
  
To all my dear readers, thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyway, please review! 


	6. Presentation Ball & Conversations

The Panther ~Ch.6  
  
by Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Immediately, a throng of young men swarmed around Lady Lilian. Kel watched, much amused, as she fluttered her eyelashes, giggled and teased her captivated audience. The music started up again, a flowing waltz. "Kel, my pearl, would you like to dance?" invited Cleon, who had snuck up behind her.  
  
"Of course!" she smiled, holding out her hand. They twirled onto the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several dances later, Kel sat down on a velvet covered bench, hidden in a tiny alcove next to a window, behind some drapery. "I'll get us some supper." offered Cleon, heading off towards the delicious looking sandwiches and fruit jellies. A moment later, Lilian arrived, breathless and laughing. Since the first waltz, she had not been off the floor, and had had partner after partner "cutting in".  
  
"Kel, honey, isn't this just marvelous! So many dances, this is so much fun! Do you mind if I sit down - my poor, little feet are sooo tired! Where's Cleon?"  
  
Moving over, Kel answered "He just over went there to get some sandwiches."  
  
"How nice! Oh, Squire Micah, yoo hoo!" she waved to one of the squires who was earlier one of her admirers over.  
  
Turning slightly pink, he came over (amidst much teasing from his friends) and bowed. "At your service, my lady."  
  
"Micah, honey, if you're not too busy at the moment, could you get Lady Kel and me some nice, cold punch? I've been dancing for so long and my poor, little feet are so tired!" she begged, prettily, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"Certainly my lady! I won't be a moment." bowing, he rushed off to fetch the drinks, almost bumping into Cleon, who was returning with two heaping plates.  
  
"What was he doing here?" demanded Cleon, good-naturedly.  
  
"He went to get us some drinks, and are you having a nice evening?" greeted Lilian.  
  
"That's great! I didn't have extra hands, so I was going to go back for them. Here we are." Cleon, carefully placed the heaping platters of sandwiches and other hors d'oevures on a tiny side table. Micah, returned, panting from the effort to run quickly and not spill anything.  
  
"Here you are, my ladies." He set down the glistening crystal goblets, filled with the glowing cranberry punch. "Sir Cleon." he saluted.  
  
"Thank you, Squire Micah." Cleon returned the salute.  
  
"Thank you ever so much, Micah, honey!" smiled Lady Lilian sweetly. The enchanted squire noticed how the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, the way a cat's mouth curves when he drinks cream. He bowed yet again, and stumbled back to his friends who quite spoiled his dreamy mood.  
  
"So Kel, darling, tell me about some of these people here."  
  
The three chatted and giggled (or rather, Lilian giggled, Kel and Cleon laughed) while eating the delicious sandwiches, and Kel pointed out to Lilian the notorious flirts, the well-known bachelors, and the charming knights. She then warned her about the scheming court beauties who stopped at nothing to get what they wanted, and who could poison someone's reputation with their malevolent gossip. "And him over, there,..."she pointed "that's Sir Myles, who escorted you tonight."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I've known him for quite a while now. Such a charming man, and his wife is so sweet. Pity about his drinking though."  
  
Kel looked up in surprise. "How did you know him?" She knew that Sir Myles was getting too old to travel to places like Fief Alderton or foreign courts.  
  
"Oh, that was a long time ago. It was before I went to the convent school. He visited us one day, to discuss some business with father, and ever since then, I've sent him a note every Midwinter. You know, I simply haven't a head for business or mathematics! I am entirely at the mercy of my head steward - all I know is that each month, I'm supposed to send the man a list of my expenses and then later, he sends me my pocket money."  
  
"You really should learn something about accounting!" advised Kel. "What if he's cheating you?"  
  
"Oh dear! I've never thought of that!" gasped Lilian  
  
"We learned something about accounting when we were in training. Kel, couldn't we teach Lilian some of the basics?" suggested Cleon  
  
"Yes! Why don't we?"  
  
"Could you? That's so kind of you!"  
  
"Since there's nothing serious going on now, Neal and Roald could help too, and we could also form a small study group for the pages too." Cleon's ideas were really starting to grow now.  
  
"That's splendid! So when should we start?"  
  
"How about tomorrow evening? We usually exercise in the mornings, and after lunch we sometimes go riding. Lilian, would you like to join us for our rides?" invited Kel.  
  
"I'd love to!" Just then, yet another handsome young man came into the alcove. "Why hello there!" beamed Lilian  
  
"My Lady, would you care to dance with me?" he blurted out.  
  
"Certainly! Lord Edmund of Meadowburgh isn't it? You were presented tonight, weren't you?" Standing up, she said "Kel, Cleon, thank you so much for your kind offer. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Goodnight!" called Kel  
  
"Sleep well." Smiling charmingly at the dark-haired Lord Edmund, Lady Lilian took his offered arm. "Now, do tell me something about yourself, Lord Edmund, ....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Lilian hummed to herself as she brushed her long black hair. The ball had been spectacular. Lord Edmund was so friendly and she had also met so many other people, the friendly Lord Anthony, the talkative dandy Sir Douglas, and that notorious charmer Sir Gregory. Kel and Cleon were so kind, after all she had only met them today and yet they all got on so well. Slipping into a lovely white nightdress, she made sure that all the entrances were physically and magically locked and tumbled into the giant, four-poster bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sir Myles checked all the wards around the dark room. Satisfied that all was secure, he opened the letter that had been placed in the secret compartment of the flower vase next to his door. It said,  
  
Dear M,  
  
I'll use code names until I know this is secure. As you know, I've arrived. I'm awaiting your instructions.  
  
Panther  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hmmmm, I like to keep up the suspense, so you'll just have to keep guessing!  
  
To Shining Star, I'm glad you review after each chapter.  
  
To smicc, thank you!  
  
To Lady Snape, you really cheered me up today! thank you! 


	7. Let's go riding

The Panther ~ Ch. 7  
  
By Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And 1, 2, 3..."  
  
It was another hot, sunny morning. Kel and her friends were in the practice courts and all around them, other people, mostly men were exercising and practicing their swordskills. The golden glass doors led out to the archery range, where men lined up to shoot various types of bows. Kel finished her exercises with a some cool-down stretches and jogged over to get a towel from the supply closet. Sitting on a bench, she watched as Neal and Cleon sparred on the mats. Feeling her watching them, the two began to clown around and exaggerate all their moves, ending in a "dramatic finish" with Cleon holding an imaginery sword to Neal's throat. Laughing, the two came over to join Kel on the sidelines.  
  
"Whew! It's really hot out isn't it?" complained Neal  
  
"Not too bad. I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm really hungry." replied Kel, handing them each a towel.  
  
"Me too! C'mon, let's hurry up, the bell's soon going to ring. Oh hang on! There's a page coming our way." The small page boy trotted over, holding out a letter. His face was flushed from the heat and he was full of the importance of his mission.  
  
"Sir Keladry, ma'am." he puffed, bowing. "A note for you ma'am!"  
  
"Thank you." smiled Kel, as she took the letter and sent him on his way with a fistful of sweets (now that she was a knight, she could afford more little luxuries). As she opened the heavy cream envelope, she absently noted the golden lilies on the flap. "It's from Lilian!" she exclaimed. "She says that she won't be joining us for lunch because she has a dress-fitting and a facial scheduled, but she will be going riding with us. Oh yes, she also says that she has a ladies' pony so we won't have to arrange for one."  
  
"That's good. Hey Roald!" This last bit was aimed at the Prince who was just finishing his exercising as well.  
  
"Yes?" he puffed. "What is it?"  
  
"Lilian said she'll be riding with us today. Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there. Usual time?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since it was such a nice, sunny day, the friends decided to go to the dining hall by way of the herb garden and stables. As they neared the nobles' stables, they met Sir Myles and a young man just leaving.  
  
"Good afternoon, sir." greeted Kel politely.  
  
"Good afternoon! This is Lord Edmund of Meadowsburgh, who has just arrived at court. With your Highness' consent, may I introduce His Highness Crown Prince Roald, Sirs Keladry, Cleon and Neal." Lord Edmund bowed deeply.  
  
"I am honoured, Higness, Sirs, to make your aquaintaince."  
  
"I have just taken delivery of a fine new stallion." continued Sir Myles. "Lord Edmund has a keen interest in horses and has also recently bought a new mare."  
  
"Yes, I hope to gentle her a bit more, before finding a buyer."  
  
"A mare? How old is she?" asked Roald, eagerly.  
  
"Very young, actually. Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Yes! I'm actually looking for another horse right now. Would it be possible right now, before lunch?"  
  
"Certainly! Anything, for your Highness."  
  
"If you will excuse me," put in Sir Myles "I'm going to go back to my rooms before lunch. Good day."  
  
"Good-bye!" they replied, as they all went into the stables.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow! She is a beauty!" breathed Roald. The mare, who was white with grey dapples, had heard them come, and had put her nose over the side to greet them.  
  
"Yes, she comes originally from the Copper Isles." Lord Edmund stroked her nose. "She is very spirited and so is a bit too lively for a lady." Pausing, he excitedly said "Your Highness, I'd like to make you an offer. I need someone to exercise her and I don't really trust the stableboys - a mare of her fine quality needs an expert horseman. Would you like to ride her while she's here?"  
  
"Would I? I'd love to!" Roald sounded as excited as a tiny child who's just been offered a sweetshop.  
  
"Then it's settled. Her tack is in the care of the grooms and you may ride her anytime." beamed Lord Edmund.  
  
"That's fine and dandy. Can we PLEASE go to lunch now? I'm starved!" moaned Cleon.  
  
"Lord Edmund, would you like to join us for lunch?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four friends were lazing around on the benches of the herb garden next to the stables. Full and comfortable, they waited for Lilian to show up. Bees hummed and the spicy scent of the herb plants tickled their noses. The fountain in the courtyard bubbled merrily. In the distance, they could hear footsteps coming closer. Then they heard the cheerful light voice of Lady Lilian floating towards them. "Good afternoon, all of you. Isn't this such a beautiful warm day! Kel, honey, I'm so glad you got my little note, I wasn't sure if I should ask for a reply or not, but then I decided that since you were exercising she wrinkled her nose slightly you might be too busy. "  
  
"And good day to you too!" Kel laughed at her long sentence. Lilian wore a light blue velvet jacket tailored to accentuate her figure and trimmed with layers of delicate white lace around the cuffs and neckline. The matching lady's riding skirt was very full and long with a double layer of ruffles at the bottom. The toes of shiny black boots peeked out from beneath the skirt. Perched on top of her black silky hair was a pretty straw hat with (of course!) tiny rosebuds and ribbons that fell to her waist. In contrast to her girlishness, the knights wore practical breeches and shirts.  
  
"What kind of horse do you ride?" asked Roald  
  
"Oh, I just bought this absolutely darling little white lady's pony a few months ago. The Daughter at the convent highly recommended her. I simply can't ride any faster than at a slow canter. Speaking of which, where are the horses?"  
  
"We always saddle our own." answered Kel, getting up. "The stablemen have enough to do without us adding to their work. Besides, when you're on the road, you have to do it yourself."  
  
"S-s-s-saddle our own?" stammered Lilian. "B-b-b-but I don't know how! I've never even been in a stable before."  
  
"I can show you." offered Neal. "It isn't hard."  
  
"B-b-b-but I couldn't possibly lift that heavy saddle!" fretted Lilian  
  
"That's okay. I can saddle your pony for you." Replied Neal. After all, she did look too delicate to lift the saddle.  
  
"Would you? Oh, that's so sweet of you, thank you." said Lilian, gratefully.  
  
"Come on, let's go." called the ever impatient Cleon, who had gone on ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Poor Lilian! Kel had never seen anyone so scared of horses before. Upon entering, she picked up her skirts carefully to keep them out of the mud. But as soon as the horse on the left looked at her, she squealed, backed away and bumped into the stall on the right, apologizing to the wall as she did so. This next horse turned to sniff her politely, whereupon Lilian dropped her skirts and with trembling legs, ran to catch up with Cleon.  
  
"What's your pony's name?" asked Neal, looking at the board that listed each pony's name and location.  
  
"Daisy." she trembled as the giant black stallion next to her showed her his teeth.  
  
"C'mon, this way."  
  
"We're gone to get our horses." called Kel as she and Cleon went in the opposite direction.  
  
As soon as they reached Daisy's stall, Lilian made her way to a clean bale of straw. Placing her handkerchief on the straw, she decidedly unelegantly plopped herself down, still shaking. Daisy, who was a short and very fat white pony shuffled over sleepily.  
  
"Where's her tack?" asked Neal, looking around.  
  
"I think it's in the trunk over there." she pointed. Neal went over, and opened the lid of the beautiful wooden trunk. He lifted out a pale violet saddle blanket embroidered with golden roses. After placing it on Daisy's back, he went back. He gasped as he lifted out the next item, a gleaming sidesaddle with the Ravenswood armoury ensignia on it. He was holding a fortune in leather in his arms.  
  
"Pretty thing isn't it?" commented Lilian, casually. Neal could only nod. The goods from this armoury were known for high quality and high price. He carefully finished saddling the pony and then his own horse. Leading the two, he and Lilian went back outside.  
  
"Took you long enough!" commented Roald cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The weeks flew by. Lilian had become one of the group, and the friends settled into a comfortable routine. In the early mornings, the knights exercised and Lilian had her beauty routine. At lunch, Lilian sometimes sat with them or with other courtiers. In the early afternoons, Lilian joined the court ladies' sewing (and gossip) circles. Every week, she would give an afternoon tea party to which Kel was always guaranteed an invitation. Being a favourite among the other empty-headed court ladies because of her generosity and how she didn't aggressively hunt their suitors, she was always full of the latest news and gossip. Despite their different personalities, Kel had become a close friend of hers, and often, she would just invite Kel, Shinko and Yuki to her suite for tea, chocolates and a chat. In the late afternoon, the knights and Lilian would usually go for a ride, occasionally accompanied by Shinko and Yuki. To sum this up, she had settled down to the life of a court  
lady.  
  
It was another lovely hot day. The knights and Lilian were lounging in the herb garden again, before going out on a ride. Lilian, who was wearing the blue velvet riding habit again, was just telling Kel "simply the most THRILLING news" when Lord Edmund strode into the garden. "Hello, wonderful day!" he boomed. Lilian jumped up and went over to take his arm.  
  
"Hello Edmund, darling. Did you come to visit me?" she smiled coquettishly.  
  
"No, I was going to go for a ride and visit Flurrie. Greetings Your Highness, Sir Kel, Neal, Cleon." he nodded.  
  
"Won't you come for a ride with us then, darling? I'm sure they don't mind."  
  
"Certainly, if the lords and lady do not mind!"  
  
"Please do." spoke up Kel, eagerly.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"In that case,.... you boy!" called to a small stableboy. "Saddle these ladies' and gentlemen's horses as well as mine."  
  
"No, that's fine,..." protested Kel.  
  
"The boy needs the experience." before she could protest further, he went on "So tell me, Highness, I hear that you are working a wonder with Flurrie."  
  
"She is magnificent!" Roald answered eagerly. "She has a smooth gait. The only problem is that this week, she seems to be getting quite skittish. A few days ago, she was so nervous that we had to walk all the way back. But she was fine again yesterday."  
  
Lord Edmund looked very worried. "Perhaps I should find someone else to ride her then. If something were to happen to you, the Crown Prince...."  
  
"No, that's alright. She's used to me now and she just needs a firmer hand."  
  
He still looked doubtful. "If you're quite sure..."  
  
"Yes! I really like her."  
  
The boy and a friend came back a long while later with all the horses. "Ah, there you are! Thank you." said Lord Edmund, flipping him a coin.  
  
"Ladies first." he bowed to them, as Kel and Lilian glanced at each other trying not to giggle. As the group crossed the courtyard, Lilian waved merrily to Daine, who was sitting on the edge of the garden fountain, deep in serious conversation with some ravens. All of them, except Lilian, mounted up from the ground.  
  
"Oh dear!" she exclaimed almost as she was about to mount from the ladies' mounting block (sidesaddles and long skirts made it hard to do). "I left my gloves in the garden. I won't be a minute!" she called, trotting off to fetch them.  
  
But as Lilian entered the courtyard again, she was met by screams from the horses and shouts of "No, Highness!" "Stop her!" Flurrie was bucking madly and kicking, the light of madness in her eyes. Roald was on her back trying desperately to control her. Suddenly, she reared and screamed. The next moment, she had started galloping headlong out the yard and into the Forest. "Follow him." yelled Edmund, digging his heals in.  
  
"Lily, run and get Daine." shouted Kel as she, Cleon and Neal tore madly after the runaway horse.  
  
"Daine, DAINE!" she screamed hysterically, grabbing her skirts and running towards the fountain. "Flurrie -- Roald--ran off--stop her!" she gasped, panting. Daine, immediately understanding the situation, gave a brisk nod and shifted to hawk form. She took to the skies after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to Jarna Hill, Empress Celeste, Caitlin M and Silver for the lovely reviews.  
  
OK, I won't keep you longer, go onto the next chapter! 


	8. Runaway Horse

The Panther ~ Ch.  
  
By Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The horses thundered off in hot pursuit. But when they came to a place where the path split, they weren't sure which way to go. The hoofbeats were getting fainter and fainter... "You go to the left, I'll take the right!" ordered Lord Edmund. They didn't even wait to nod before rushing off. Lord Edmund galloped deeper into the forest, but gradually he slowed down as if unsure which way to go.  
  
Meanwhile, Roald was gasping for breath. Flurrie had tried to scrape him off on a low branch and he was bleeding heavily, his clothes in tatters. The horse was racing madly through the woods now, clearing logs and other obstacles with miraculous leaps and bounds. His ears were filled with the sound of pounding hooves.  
  
"Where is he?!" thought Kel frantically. The three thundered on ahead into....  
  
"AHHhh! Stop! Dead end!" yelled Neal and Cleon together. The two had narrowly escaped running headlong into a giant oak. Obviously, Roald couldn't have gone here. "Turn back!"  
  
Flurrie, stop! cried Daine. The mad scream she got in reply almost knocked her out of the air. Spotting a clearing ahead, Daine landed, and tried to mind-connect with the maddened mare. Instead, all she found was a swirling fog, filled with odious yellow gases. She pulled back out, head dizzy from the mess in the mare's head.  
  
Why, oh why, moaned Roald. The mare had been running for a long time now, more than he had thought possible. He was starting to slip, his hands sweaty, trembling and numb. Jumping off wouldn't have been too bad, except that there were no openings in the trees ahead. Am I hallucinating or is there another set of horses' hooves? "HELP!"  
  
Daine took off. Suddenly, she spotted the horse and boy ahead.  
  
Was that a shadow or a tall black stallion and rider? No time to think...  
  
"He's up ahead!" coughed Kel. She was wheezing slightly, from the fast pace and riding through a low branch. "Edmund must have found him, there's someone there!"  
  
Roald clung on weakly. Suddenly the black stallion and its bareback rider who was all dressed in black burst out of the surrounding trees. Racing neck to neck with the running mare, they got closer and closer. They were right next to him. The rider got even closer. The black figure reached an arm out. Roald felt himself being yanked out of the saddle and into the arms of his rescuer. The mare thundered on ahead, but this person slowed the stallion to a stop. "Thank you..." wheezed Roald. The person gently lowered him to the ground. He or she sprang cat-like off the horse's back and landed on two feet on the ground. After making a quick check for injuries, the person wrapped up the worst of his injuries using his tattered shirt. Abruptly, the person jerked his or her head up, listening. There were horses coming closer and closer in the distance and a hawk circled overhead. Before Roald could say anything more, the figure gave a low whistle, calling the stallion over. The  
person leaped onto the trotting horse and giving one more backward glance, galloped off into the trees.  
  
Kel, Cleon and Neal burst from the trees! "Roald! You alive?" shouted Cleon, jumping off from the horse and running over.  
  
"Yeah *cough* I'm alive." this was followed by a groan as he tried to turn over and couldn't.  
  
"Where's Edmund?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"How come you're already bandaged-who did that?" asked Kel, as they gently helped him up.  
  
He frowned. "There was this figure in black. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, but probably a man though. You could tell he was really strong."  
  
"Uh huh. How many fingers am I holding up?" tested Cleon, disbelieving.  
  
"Two. And I know what I saw."  
  
"Highness thanks be to the Gods you're alright!" Lord Edmund had just arrived, pale and breathless.  
  
"Let's get him back to the palace. I can heal some things but the palace healers are better." Neal gently sent a pain relieving spell down towards Roald.  
  
As they left the clearing, Kel saw something fluttering in the wind. "What's this?" Picking it up off a bush she saw that it was a piece of parchment. On it was the mark of a paw print - a panther paw print.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they arrived at the stables, they were greeted by the sounds of hysterical sobbing. Lilian, a tear-stained, red-eyed Lilian rushed over. Her clothes were all askew, as if she had wanted to tear them up in shreds like her handkerchief. "Is he alive?" she asked, tearfully.  
  
"Yes, he is. C'mon, let's get him to the healers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Stefan groomed the horses, he saw Myles' black horse chewing something. "Hey, give that here." he ordered.  
  
The horse blew his nostrils out deliberately ignoring him. "Horses." he snorted. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the horse was chewing on a bundle of straw and roses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! This story is the longest thing I've ever written! Anyway, thanks to all reviewers and I hope that you all please, please keep on reviewing. Comments, questions, you know what to do.  
  
By the way, I picture the Palace somewhat like the chateau of Versailles in France. Follow the link below for a virtual tour.  
  
http://nz.com/olson/gallery/versailles.htm 


	9. At the hospital

The Panther ~Ch.9  
  
by Pinkpanther  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you might recognize from the Tortall books belongs toTamora Pierce. The events and characters in this story are purely fictional and are not based on any real-life events or people. The new characters however are mine so please do NOT use without my permission.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The healer passed his hand over Roald's body again. "Nothing too serious. There are numerous contusions on his upper and lower appendages, a possible...."  
  
"Speak Common!" they chorused.  
  
"Err, bruises, cuts, maybe a concussion. Torn ligaments, muscles."  
  
Prince Roald groaned as he tried to sit up. "I think I hit some low branches."  
  
"That explains it." the healer replied briskly. "Now, I can heal some of these. However, you're obviously exhausted and not in optimal mental condition. It might be best to allow the body time to rest itself before we began healing the worse injuries. In other words, you need rest."  
  
"Duke Baird, Lord Edmund, Lady Lilian, may I speak to the knights and his Highness privately for a moment." Sir Myles stated this rather than asked, in a very firm tone.  
  
"Certainly." replied the Duke, with a bow. The three left the private sick room, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Duke Baird, my lady, please excuse me. I have urgent business to attend to." spoke Lord Edmund.  
  
"Certainly, darling. I'll see you later then." Lilian replied with a weak and watery smile.  
  
Noticing this, the duke spoke "My lady, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Thank you very much but I am feeling rather faint. I think that I'll go back to my room now. So much excitement in one day, one hardly knows what to do." She curtsyed and left the wing.  
  
As the Duke headed towards the small office in the back, he didn't seem to notice that for someone with urgent business, Edmund wasn't in a hurry to leave the hospital wing. In fact, he was standing right in front of the door to the room they had just left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the three left the room, Myles locked the door. Putting his fingers to his lips to signal silence, he prowled around the room. Not satisfied, he took from his belt pouch some sparkling powder and sprinkled it in front of the door, the windows, the servants' hidden entrance, a mouse hole in the wall. With a snap of his fingers and a spoken word "activate!", a flash of light sprang up and immeditately died away, leaving the room entirely devoid of sound from the outside.  
  
"It's safe to talk now." assured Sir Myles.  
  
"Sir Myles. What is going on here? What happened today?" demanded Kel, in a tone of voice very different from her usual calmness.  
  
"Don't touch that!" he directed this at Cleon, who was reaching out to touch the powder. Cleon pulled back his hand guiltily. "This powder forms a security ward. Anyone listening in will only hear a very boring 'how are you feeling' talk. Now, what I say now you will tell to no one. Remember the conversation we had a while ago? Well this seems to be the first attack they've planned. I certainly didn't expect something so serious. It could be just a low-ranking agent trying to prove himself."  
  
Gasps all around. "You mean this was a deliberate murder attempt?!" Roald choked.  
  
"I'm not sure. The problem is I don't have enough evidence to say who the agent is, if this was deliberate or if this really was just the horse."  
  
"Oh my." was all Kel could say.  
  
"Which brings me to my next point. The Panther is here and active. Another round of gasps However, I require help from all of you. You are to make especial note of any unusual or suspicious activity. Report to me whenever this happens. " They nodded.  
  
"In the meantime, all of you, especially Roald, I need you to act as if this was just the horse and nothing serious. This is crucial!"  
  
"We understand." they replied.  
  
"Good. Roald, I'll inform Their Majesties, the Champion and all the other necessary people. If anyone asks, this meeting did not take place. Do not discuss this amongst yourselves without wards up. Alright?" They all agreed and Myles waved his hand in a pattern to dispel his wards. Immediately, sounds of birds and other signs of life flooded the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Edmund crept away from the door with a frown on his face. All they had talked about was how bad this bruise looked, where Roald could get Kel's healing balm from, if his eyes were focused.  
  
As Lord Edmund left the hospital wing, he failed to notice the thoughtful pair of eyes following him, observing his every move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There. He's sleeping now." whispered Duke Baird as he led Kel, Cleon and Neal out of the room. It had been about half an hour since Edmund had "left". Sir Myles had left a minute ago.  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"Yes, a little rest and he'll be fine." Frowning he studied the three knights. "In all this excitement, I seem to have forgotten my other three patients. You Kel, have a bruised rib, you're wheezing,.....".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Lilian tiredly reached her rooms. Her normally pristine clothes were drooping and bedraggled. Pulling a key from a satin ribbon around her neck she unlocked the door to her suite. Opening the door, she whispered something to deactivate the wards. The door clicked shut behind her and all was quiet in the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sir Myles sat in a garden deep in thought. He felt a little nudge at his foot. Looking down, he saw a sleek black cat with amber eyes peering up at him, a piece of parchment sealed with a paw print tied around its neck. "Why hello there!" he greeted softly, bending down to untie the parchment.  
  
Opening it, he saw three words.  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Looking back up, he saw that the cat had disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all my reviewers, thank you!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy for the past few months. By the way, does anyone know how I can get a good beta-reader? Anyway, helpful comments, suggestions are always appreciated....Please Review! 


End file.
